T'aime, Bébé
by Aliiks
Summary: ... ou comment une grande soeur prouve son amour à son petit frère.
1. Nathan 0-14 mois

**Salut salut! Je vous présente un nouveau recueil! Trop de projets, je sais... c'est mwaaaa! Bwef, **_T'aime, bébé_**, c'est l'histoire de Caitlin (oui, ma Caitlin d'amour qu je partage avec TheCastleDiaries) qui dit 'Je t'aime' à son petit frère.**

**Disclamer: **Je cherche une idée pour vous dire originalement que TM m'appartient, mais j sens que je ne suis pas crédible...

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Nathan: 0-14 mois**

* * *

Quand ses parents lui annoncèrent qu'elle allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur, bien sûr, Caitlin n'avait pas compris. Elle avait à peine 15 mois. Sa Maman, Teresa, avait pris sa petite main, et l'avait posée sur son ventre encore plat en chuchotant:

-Tu vois, Katie, il y a un bébé dans mon ventre. Un tout petit bébé, comme la petite soeur de Maddie.

-Issa?

-Oui, ma princesse, comme Louisa.

Caitlin avait contemplé le visage de sa Maman et lui avait fait un bisou.

...

Quelques semaines plus tard, quand Teresa et son mari annoncèrent au cours du repas familial des Lisbon, que leur famille allait s'agrandir, tous avaient poussé des cris de joie et serré les parents dans leurs bras. Caitlin aussi. Sa grande cousine Annie l'avait prise dans ses bras:

-Alors, Katie-chat, tu es contente? Maman va avoir un bébé!

-Issa! avait-elle répondu avec un grand sourire.

-C'est Louisa, le bébé de Grace et Wayne, avait expliqué son Papa.

De même quand le couple annonça à l'équipe du FBI l'arrivée prochaine du bébé, ee avait affiché le même sourire heureux que ses parents. Elle avait aussi posé sa main sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de sa Maman et avait dit:

-Bébé, Mama.

-Oui, ma princesse, bébé, avait sourit Teresa.

Elle avait compris. Il y avait un bébé dans le ventre de sa Maman

...

Après une journée passée chez les Rigsby, une Teresa rayonnante et un Patrick reposé avaient récupéré leur Caitlin dans la chambre de Maddie. Elle leur montra comment Maddie lui avait appris à jouer à la poupée avant de leur faire un câlin et un bisou pour le bébé.

-'Zour bébé! Mama, Issa bébé.

-Bah oui, dit Maddie, Louisa c'est un bébé.

-Mama bébé!

-Oui, ma Kate, Maman attend un bébé.

...

La grande surprise de Teresa et Patrick ne bouleversa pas Caitlin. Ce soir-là, alors que Teresa entamait son septième mois de grossesse, l'enfant était dans son lit, sagement couchée, et ses parents lui chantaient sa berceuse. Lorsqu'ils finirent la chanson, Caitlin était à moitié endormie. Elle fit un dernier baiser à ses parents et dit:

-T'aime, Papa. T'aime, Mama.

Comme tous les soirs. Mais elle ajouta:

-T'aime, bébé.

Patrick et Teresa se regardèrent quelques secondes, surpris, avant de reposer les yeux sur leur fille, endormie.

...

Teresa se réveilla sous les caresses de sa fille sur sa joue.

-Salut ma princesse.

-Bébé, Mama.

-Tu as vu le bébé, Katie? Salut, chéri...

Son mari déposa un baiser sur son front et s'assit au bord du lit d'hôpital.

-Tu es heureux?

-Si heureux... Comment tu te sens?

-Mieux qu'après a naissance de Kate, sourit-elle.

Il rit.

-Papa, bébé! dit Kate en se tournant vers son Papa.

Teresa observa Patrick portant Caitlin, pour qu'elle voie le bébé dans son berceau.

-Elle adore le regarder dormir, expliqua-t-il.

Elle entendit sa fille chuchoter:

-T'aime, bébé.

...

Le premier jour préscolaire de Caitlin, la petite fille fut accompagnée par sa Maman, son Papa, et son petit frère dans sa poussette. En arrivant dans sa classe, elle tenait fermement la main de son Papa,et la poussette de son frère, légèrement inquiète.

-Tout va bien se passe, princesse, lui assura sa Maman.

-Et tu ne restes que ce matin, on viendra te chercher pour le déjeuner, c'est promis, lui dit son Papa.

Réconfortée et encouragée par les sourires, elle prit une grand inspiration. Elle fit un gros bisou à Papa, serra très fort Maman dans ses bras, et s'assura d'avoir bien son doudou dans la main avant de se tourner vers son petit frère:

-A ce midi! Je t'aime, bébé.

...

Quand elle vit Cho à la porte de sa classe, Caitlin fut surprise.

-Tonton Cho! Elle est où, Maman?

-Chez le médecin.

-Et Papa?

-Aussi.

-Et bébé aussi?

-Oui.

Elle monta sagement dans la voiture et se laissa reconduire chez elle. Elle trouva son petit frère qui jouait calmement sur le tapis du salon, et ses parents sur le canapé. Maman avait les bras croisés et fiait son petit garçon. Papa avait un bras autour de ses épaules, et fixait aussi son petit garçon.

-Maman! s'écria Kate quand elle vit les larmes sur les joues de sa Maman. Maman...

Elle grimpa sur ses genoux, et posa ses paumes sur les joues de Maman.

-Katie...

-Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Ma princesse, aujourd'hui, nous sommes allés chez le médecin avec ton petit frère, dit Papa.

-Il va bien? Il est malade?

-Non, il va bien, mais... Caitlin, ton frère et sourd. Il n'entend pas.

-Il entend pas... Il entend rien du tout?

-Il entend un peu, mais pas beaucoup.

Kate descendit des genoux de Maman et se planta devant son petit frère, qui la regarda en souriant. Elle planta ses yeux verts dans ceux identiques du petit garçon, et lui dit:

-C'est pas grave si t'entends rien, Nathan. Je te montrerai quand même les plus belles choses de la Terre, et tu seras toujours l'amoureux de Louisa. Et puis, t'es toujours mon p'tit frère, c'est pas grave, si t'entends pas, moi, je t'aime bébé.

...

Caitlin voulait être celle qui apprendrait son premier mot à Nathan. Elle allait avec toute la famille aux cours de langues des signes. Elle voulait pouvoir communiquer avec son frère. Elle signait un mot dès qu'elle l'employait et qu'elle le connaissait. Quand son petit frère lui accordaot toute son attention, elle s'appliquait à lui répéter quelques mots en langues des signes.

Un dimanche, Teresa et Patrick s'étaient installés dans le canapé pour pouvoir être avec les enfants et travailler un peu en même temps. Caitlin et Nathan se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux sur le tapis. La petite fille signait un peu pour son frère.

Soudain, le bébé émit un drôle de son, et frotta un de ses index sur l'autre, regardant sa soeur avec un sourire.

-Papa! Maman! Nathan veut du chocolat! s'écria Caitlin. Il vient de signer chocolat!

Pendant que ses parents s'occupaient à féliciter le petit garçon et lui préparer un biberon de chocolat, la petite fille le serra dans ses bras et lui dit:

-Merci parce que ton premier mot est un que je t'ai appris. Je t'aime, bébé.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :) ****Dans le prochain chapitre, Nathan entre à l'école...**

**Bisous!**

**Aliiks**


	2. Nathan 14 mois-3 ans

**Hellow! Un grand merci pour vos reviews, c'est génial que ça vous plaise! Aujourd'hui, Nathan réserve une surprise à sa soeur, et va à l'école pour la première fois.**

_Pour tous ceux qui se posent des questions sur le traitement de Nathan, tout ce que je lui fais subir, d'une certaine manière, existe en France. J'ai décidé que je ferai comme si c'était pareil aux USA, même si c'est probablement pas pareil... Et la langue des signes est celle des USA, par contre..._

**Disclamer: **Je commence une procédure pour changer mon nom en Bruno Heller. On va voir si ça marche...

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Nathan: 14 mois - 3 ans**

* * *

Après son premier signe, Nathan enrichissait son vocabulaire, mais son mot préféré restait chocolat. Il surprit son père lorsqu'il grogna:

-Mmmmmh...

En roulant des yeux. Caitlin, elle s'écroula de rire, ayant comprit ce que voulait son frère. Patrick, lui, dévisagea l'enfant quelques secondes avant que son regard s'illumine.

-Katie-chat, sais-tu ce que demande Nathan?

Caitlin, dont le rire s'était calmé, repartit dans un éclat de rire.

-Oui, Papa, j'ai compris! Il veut Maman!

-Oh, rit alors Patrick, tu veux voir Maman?

Il signa sa phrase en même temps, insistant sur M-A-M-A-N.

-Teresa! appela-t-il. Ton fils te réclame.

Il laissa ses enfants assis à table quelques seconde, se plantant au bas de l'escaliers pour attendre sa femme. Caitlin serra son frère dans ses bras.

-T'es trop drôle, Nate! Je t'aime, Bébé!

...

Caitlin et son père poussèrent la porte de l'institut en riant, et attendirent que la porte de la salle où se trouvaient Teresa et Nathan. Bientôt, la poignée de la porte s'abaissa, laissant s'enfuir un petit diable qui s'empressa de rejoindre son père et sa soeur, suivi de sa mère qui arborait un grand sourire. Depuis quelques semaines, Nathan portait un implant cochléaire, et prenait des cours de langue des signes avec ses parents.

Le petit garçon se planta devant sa grand soeur, et lui dit à la fois en langue orale et en langue des signes:

-T'aime!

Il signa une nouvelle fois: il croisa les bras, poings fermés, sur son torse de bébé, puis pointa Caitlin du doigt.

La petite fille serra Nathan dans ses bras et lui chuchota, s'assurant qu'il regardait ses lèvres:

-Moi aussi je t'aime bébé...

...

-Faut pas applaudir quand Nathan va souffler ses bougies, expliqua Caitlin doctement à Ben, Maddie et Louisa Rigsby.

Les Jane fêtaient les deux ans de Nathan avec l'équipe, et les Rigsby.

-Pourquoi? demanda la plus jeune, curieuse.

-Parce que le bruit lui fait peur.

-Mais Louisa elle est bruyante, souligna Maddie.

-Elle fera attention, la rassura Ben.

-Katie! appela Teresa. Vous descendez? On va amener le gâteau de Nathan.

Les enfants ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et dévalèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre les adultes et le roi de la journée.

-C'est l'heure de gâteau! se réjouit Caitlin en signant.

Ben et Maddie observèrent Nathan signer un mot, le regard interrogateur, à sa mère, qui rit:

-Bien sûr qu'il est au chocolat, mon coeur!

Quand Nathan eut soufflé ses bougies, Patrick lui tendit le premier cadeau.

-C'est de la part de Wylie et moi, dit Cho.

Le petit garçon s'empressa de déchirer l'emballage, pour découvrir un déguisement de loup, en référence à son surnom, petit loup.

Lena lui remit un paquet de la part du couple Abbott. Il fit un grand sourire quand il vit le livre de pirates qu'il aimait tant que l'ancien patron lui lise.

Maddie déposa devant lui un petit paquet:

-C'est Ben, Louisa et moi qui l'avons fait! précisa-t-elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, il tenait dans ses mains un chat, un loup et un écureuil en pâte à sel.

Wayne déposa un baiser sur son front, et lui donna un paquet mou.

-C'est de Tante Grace et moi, petit loup.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le costume trois pièces en tous points identique à ceux de leur père, dans sa housse, Teresa quant à elle, roula des yeux sans se défaire de son sourire pour autant.

Le petit garçon jeta un oeil interrogateur à sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

"Est-ce que je peux ouvrir le gros cadeau, maintenant?"

-Bien sûr, mon loup!

Il se précipita vers le gros paquet qui trônait depuis une semaine dans le salon. (Patrick avait bien essayé de le cacher, mais son fils l'avait trouvé plus vite que prévu.) Il déchira allègrement l'emballage, et découvrant ce qu'il couvrait, il poussa une espèce de cri, et se tourna vers ses parents.

"Vélo"

-Oui, un vélo! Tu pourras en faire un peu avec ta soeur, comme ça! sourit son père.

Il s'apprêtait à essayer son vélo quand Kate se planta devant lui, un paquet dans les mains. Surpris, il s'en saisit doucement, puis déchira le papier. Un sourire illumina son visage:

"Doudou"

C'était la peluche de sa soeur qu'il n'arrêtait pas de prendre pour dormir. Fatiguée de toujours chercher après, la petite fille avait fini par lui offrir.

-T'aime!

-Je t'aime, bébé...

...

Caitlin était excitée pour deux. C'était le jour de la rentrée, et elle entrait dans la classe des grands, la dernière avant la "vraie" école. Nathan, lui, était beaucoup moins enthousiaste, pour sa toute première journée à l'école.

Le petit garçon savait qu'il était différent, parce qu'il était sourd. Il allait devoir parler pour de vrai, et il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Il préférait être à la maison, où il pouvait signer tranquillement sans qu'on lui reproche rien. Il soupira.

-T'inquiète pas, Nate, tu vas voir, c'est trop bien, l'école! lui dit Caitlin.

Il fronça le nez, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant sa classe. Les parents discutèrent un peu avec l'institutrice, puis Maman se pencha vers lui.

-Tu vas voir, mon petit loup, ça va te plaire, l'école. On ne t'abandonne pas, on t'aime très fort. A ce soir, loulou.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Papa se contenta d'un grand sourire, d'un tour de magie avec un foulard et d'un gros bisou dans son cou. Kate lui prit la main.

-Bienvenue à l'école, Nathan. A ce midi!

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et lui signa "Je t'aime".

...

A la fin de la classe, Kate leva la tête en entendant la petite voix fluette de son frère:

-T'avais raison, t'avais raison! babillait-il. L'école c'est bien!

Il se rua vers sa soeur et la serra fort dans ses bras.

-T'aime, Kate...

* * *

**Et voilà. Notre petit Nathan grandit... J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Gros bisous!**

**Aliiks**


End file.
